Dark forest mirror
by Natashow
Summary: What happens if a family owned a mirror that was a portal to another dametion
1. Chapter 1

Dark forest mirror

Chapter one

In a small town where everyone knew everyone a small family was moving to a large house on the outskirts of town. Two little girls were running around dodging all the movers. The brunette was running ahead of the younger girl, the girl had unruly shoulder length hair with bright brown eyes. She was about eight years old as her younger sister has curly short brown hair with big blue eyes. She kept on tripping on her dress up princess dress. The girls finally made it in their house running up their stair case into a large bedroom that had great view of the forest behind the house.

"I want this room!" The little brunette exclaimed.

"But...I wanted this room..." The little blond pouted.

"Hey Dawn look at the room next to mine that one looks soo cool!" The brunette exclaimed running to the other room.

"Oh..,really?" Dawn walked into the room which was about the same size. But it had a big walk-in closet. Her eyes grew as big as saucers. "I want this one Marianne!"

"Look Dawn your boxes are in here." Marianne pointed at the few boxes in there.

"I'm going to unpack now!" Dawn exclaimed starting to open boxes. Marianne stepped out of room bumping into her father and the movers. They were carrying a large heavy item that had a sheet over.

"Where do you want this at sir?" One of the movers grunted. Her father pointed to Marianne's room.

"Ohhh what is it..what are you putting in my room daddy?" Marianne asked fallowing them into her room. They placed the item next to the window. The movers pulled the cover off and reviled a old wooden full body mirror. It had gravings of old vines and small pink purple flowers.

"Well my princess what do you think? Your very own mirror." Her dad ruffled her hair as she stared at it.

"Thank you daddy i love it thank you." She beamed as she ran her fingers ran over the wood. The adults left the room and closed the door as she turned around to start unpacking. She heard a noise like someone had snorted or mad a keh noise. Turning around slowly she didn't see anyone, then she turned back around to the box then she heard what seemed like a boys voice.

"Ugg not another snobby princess." The voice said. Spinning around eyes widen in fear there still wasn't anyone there. She scanned the room her eyes settled on the full length mirror. Getting up slowly she walked over mirror.

"H..hello? Someone there?" She called out. She reached over and grabbed her big plastic red bat ready to pummel someone. "Come out i know you're here." She turned to the side looking under her bed then something moved from the corner of her eye, pulling the bat back about to strike she spun on her heel to come face to face with a teen boy standing in her mirror. He stood about half the length of the mirror. He had big shoulder the made his head look smaller, his face was skinny his eyes were bright blue his nose was pointy like a witch's nose. His body was off portioned skinny body big shoulders it seemed like he would have fallen over if it wasn't for the old staff he was leaning against the was a foot or two taller then him.

"Ahhhhh! Marianne exclaimed hitting the mirror with a 'poyng' repeatedly and fell onto her butt. The boy grabbed his head expecting to get hit but nothing happened.

"Wait...you can actually see me?" The boy asked eyes widen.

"D..d...d..daddy..."

"No..no don't shhh."

"DADDY!" Marianne screamed. Making the boy grab his head in pain. The door slammed open her dad panting heavily. "Daddy there's a boy in my mirror!" Her dad gave her a weird look then looked at the mirror. There wasn't a boy there but when she looked there was a boy standing there eyes widen looking back at her then back at her dad.

"There is nothing there Marianne, your just imagining it." He walked back out closing the door. Marianne glared back at the boy.

"How is it my dad couldn't see you but I can't." She said standing up putting her hands on her hips.

"How would i know I've been in the dark for as long as i can remember this is the first time i have seen this world."

Marianne walked up to the mirror trying to look around him. She could see a few lights and a bed behind him. He looked down at her then looked at her room. It looked like he hasn't seen the sun in months.

"M..my name is Marianne...what's your name?" She asked stepping back putting the bat down.

"My name is The Bog King." He pounded his chest with one hand.

"Bog? King? You look young to be a King? How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, i just got kinged today, and you? You look pretty young for a princess." He looked her over.

"I'm eight, and I'm not a real princess thats just what my dad calls my sister and i." She put her arms behind her back blushing lightly. She turned her head away hearing her father call her down for dinner. "Oh thats my dad i have to go." She turned around walking to the door. She turned around seeing him look kinda sad. "Don't worry i will be back." She smiled as she saw him smile lightly. A hour or two went past and she returned rubbing her tummy with a very satisfied smile on her face.

"Was supper good?" Teen Bog asked.

"Yes it was good we had pizza...mmmm."

"Pizza?"

"Yes pizza don't you have pizza in your world?" Marianne asked grabbing her night gown hiding behind a box to change then came back. Bog shook his head slightly. "Its very yummy. Hey Bog?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her as she snuggled in her bed.

"I...know we just met...but can you make sure no bad guys get me?" She asked eyeing the closet. Bog smiled and shook his head.

"Yes...i will protect you, my princess." Getting comfortable himself leaning against a wall.

"I told you before...'yawn' i am not a princess...goodnight Bog..." Marianne fell asleep.

"Goodnight...Marianne."

Years passed and this went on she would come home and tell Bog about her day and they would talk hours on end. But good things do come to a end. Marianne had grown up to a teenager and she could not see Bog anymore. No matter what Bog did, she couldn't see and or hear him. He just watched over her like he always did. Then the big thing happened. Marianne found herself a boyfriend. Bog knew something was off about this. He growled low raking his long nails on mirror. This caught the attention of boyfriend name Roland.

"What was that?" Roland stood up walking up to the mirror.

"Probably a branch scraping against the house." Marianne said. Oh yeah and this branch growls more as Roland walked closer eyeing himself twirling his hair in his fingers.

"So Marianne...buttercup..."he turned around going onto one knee proposing to her. She screamed and said yes.

"Bogs eyes looked hurt as he put his hand on the window dragging it down and walked away never to come back to the mirror again.

Years at passed again Bog kept looking at that mirror then looked away knowing he couldn't do anything. Then he heard a woman's voice. A angry voice at that. He got up and walked to the mirror seeing there was boxes again.

'Not a new family no...were did Marianne go?' He thought to himself. Then his eyes widened. There stood Marianne all grownup, she had the same unruly hair and everything. She was just much older and she was yelling into her cellphone.

"I don't care Roland you cheated on me ON MY WEDDING day and you think i should seriously forgive you? Think again!" She clicked that phone shut. Huffing and huffing she threw her phone on her bed tears streaming down her cheeks. "I...i was such a fool...to fall in love with that son of a-"

"Woh woh woh...calm down Marianne." Bog called out holding his hand out i front of him. Marianne stilled then slowly turned around looking at the mirror with him standing there.

"Wait...you can see me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dark forest mirror 2

Marianne turned around eyes widen with fear. Bog stood there awestruck mouth dropped to the floor.

"Wait...you can see me?"

Marianne reached down beside her bed he fallowed her movements and something red was in her hand.

"You still have that old thing?" He murmured before flinching as she whacked the mirror with the red baseball bat.

"Who are you and how did you get Into my house!" Marianne exclaimed threatened to hit it again.

"Woah woah woah calm down tough girl I mean you no harm.." Bog held his hands up in defense. "My name is the Bog King. The king of the goblins and the dark forest."

"Bog...King?...h..how..I know that name..." She lowered the bat looking confused. Bog's expression softened.

"Yes..we met when you were younger. We...ah kinda met the same way we just did now." He chuckled lightly. She looked at him eyes narrowed and walked up to the mirror. She was still short compared to the mirror. Even at how big the mirror was he still had to hunch over to look into the mirror. The look on her face was perplexed like she was trying to remember. "You were about eight years old when we met i was eighteen, i was being crowned as king at the time." He murmured. Her eyes flew open looking up at him. He racked his brain of anything else he could use to jog her memory. A idea popped into his head as she turned away running her fingers through her short wavy hair. Clearing his voice gripping his staff he spoke again. "Not another snobby princess.." She stopped in her steps pivoting around looking at him again.

"I'm not a real...princess...my father only calls my sister and i that..." She replied slowly like it was natural. Bog smiled big hoping that she would remember. She gasped. "Wait...you're that small lengthy guy who lived in my mirror when i was younger. But... I thought i made you up. No one else could see you!"

"Yeah accept for your younger sister...you both could see me...I...You asked me the first day we met for me to protect me from bad guys...and I did as you asked...all these years...but around your sixth grade of schooling...you couldn't see me anymore...it was after you met that...pompus man..named.. Roland i believe." Bog scratched the side of his head trying to remember. Marianne looked at him eyes shining in the sunset. He looked at her as her beauty shown throw the mirror.

"You've watched over me...for all those years...but I couldn't see you...that's a little depressing...were you lonely?" She walked up to the mirror again looking up at him.

"At times yes...but i got to see you...when ever you were in your room." Her eyes then widen her face turned beat red.

"You were watching me like a creepy old man! You saw me do EVERYTHING in here! You disgusting man." She yelled at him. He stammered his face blushing lightly.

"Wait..no! Not like that..i knew when you needed your alone time i would always turn my back when ever you changed." He said, the regretted it. If looks could kill.

"You...perverted old man!" She screamed grabbing the bottom of the mirror flipping it upwards so it was facing the wall.

"Wait..no Marianne!" He called out but heard the door slam shut. He stepped back smacking his head with his fist. "Why the hell did i say that!" He growled out and walked away. He stopped and looked behind him a small smile formed on his lips. "At least she somewhat remembers me."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark forest mirror 3

Marianne was passing the floor of her kitchen her face blazing red. She turned and leaned against the counter running her fingers through hair. Sighing softly she looked at the clock seeing it was about half past seven. She picked her phone up and ordered some pizza. Once it arrived she looked up the staircase that let up to the bedrooms, she slowly made her way to her room the mirror still flipped to the wall.

"Hello?" She called out then she pulled the mirror down and jumped at her own reflection. Sitting down on the ground she opened the lid of the pizza eyeing the mirror and started eating. Time past she was sitting there looking at some old photo albums when from the corner of her eyes she saw a figure in the mirror making her jump in surprise. "How long have you been there?" She asked pointing a accusing finger at him.

"For a few minutes...so you go some grub there?" He nodded his head toward the half eaten pizza on the floor.

"Grub? You mean my pizza? Yeah, i got hungry." She looked at him.

"Is that what you call it. It looks like our grub pie." Big said holding up a white plump object in his big clawed hand. Marianne made a face crawling over to the mirror to get a better look at it. It looked like a rolled up dough that wiggled. There was a platter beside him on a table that looked just like a cheese pizza in away. He leaned towards his hand and bit into the slice of grub pie and it made a squishy noise as he bit into and he pulled sway and white substance was pulled from it like when you bit into a very cheesy slice of pizza. He slurped it up licking his chops whipping the his mouth with the back of his hand. Marianne eyed the left over in his hand then she noticed there were little black legs on the bottom of the slice. Recoiling back she fell on her but and scooted away.

"Are you actually eating a bug!" She screeched. Bog finished his slice licking each of his fingers before grabbing another slice.

"A grub yes, they are actually good for you. What is yours made of?" He asked looking at the box. Marianne reached over picking a slice up and crawled back to the mirror showing him her slice.

"Its dough that has tomato sauce and a variety of condiments like vegetables or meat." She said taking a bite of her slice. His head was titled the side as he smiled lightly. "What?" She asked finishing off her slice.

"You showed me something like this before when you were younger. I think it was called a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He rested his chin on his hand. She looked at him and could see him fully in the light of her room. His skin was a dark gray around his face his eyes were dark but the color of them were bright blue. His hair looked like scales or dried leafs slicked back. His nose was long and pointy his long jaw had little bristles like he didn't shave but they were spikes like on a dragon. His hands were huge with long dark fingers that had long sharp talons on them. She was zoning out not realizing she was leaning forward her hand slowly coming into contact with the mirror. His eyes widen slightly but he slowly did the same thing. His hand was giant in comparison of her small one.

"You can't come out of the mirror can you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't think i can it...as you can see...I can't." He said pushing his hand against the glass. She pulled her hand back leaning back against her bed. She got up and turned off her over head light and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. They sat there talking catching up from old times. Marianne finally fell asleep her head slumped back on the bed. Bog's eyes were growing heavy as well his face was in his palm, his elbow slipped his head falling forward waiting for the impact of the glass to hit him like it used to he opened his eyes to see Marianne's room more closely. His breath caught in his throat as he looked to his side to see the sleeping Marianne. 'I have to be asleep...this has to be a dream...it has to be...i can't go through this mirror before. ' he thought to himself as he pulled himself half way bracing him on one arm on the floor the other on the side of the mirror getting a better view of her room. 'If this a dream i never want to wake up...' Looking to his side he saw the sleeping Marianne. Her lips were parted slightly her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Reaching out slowly he brushed a stray hair for her face. Running his knuckles along side her cheek he could feel the warmth of her soft skin. Reaching up behind her he grabbed a blanket from her bed draping it over her. Reaching up beside her he clicked the nightstand light off the room went black but his eyes adjusted to the dark as the moonlight peeked through the window.

"Mmm...bog.." He flinched when he heard Marianne mumble in her sleep. Her face was twitching from her dreaming like she was having a bad dream. Braising himself on both hands he leaned forward and barley brushed his lips against her temple he pulled away seeing she was smiling softly. Crawling back into the mirror he took one last look at the sleeping Marianne.

"Goodnight...Marianne..." He whispered and returned to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark forest 4

Morning soon came and Marianne woke cracking her neck because the way she slept. Looking down she saw that she was covered up with a blanket she then looked at the mirror, Bog wasn't there, standing up she looked into the mirror just to see her reflection. Her hair was tossed every which way, using her hands she smoothed down her hair and smiled lightly. She turned away walking to the door, stopping for a moment she turned around to look at mirror then proceeded to walk out. Bog was on the other side of the mirror staying silent.

"She is so beautiful...day or night..." He murmured.

"Talking about that young gal from the mirror again?" A voice came from behind him. Spinning around his wings buzzed in surprise. There stood a short woman with short brown hair with broken horns and a grass dress.

"Mother..." He said in annoyance and turned his attention back to the mirror.

"You still have the imaginary friend of yours?" She walks up looking at the mirror to fixing up her hair slightly.

"She isn't imaginary she's real..." He blushed slightly.

"Uhuh sure she is. Son there is no girl who lives in this mirror!" She pointed her hand at the mirror, Bogs eyes was fixed on the mirror as a small cute smile spread across his lips. She looked at him then back the mirror and gasped. There stood Marianne she was wearing a blue tank top that had little butterflies on it and she wore purple work out pants. "She is real..." Bog's mother said softly. "No wander you didn't like any of the girls i showed you she is gorgeous!" Bog shook his head and looked back at Marianne who looked like she was dancing. She had her cell phone on a dock that had speakers and she was clean dancing. Then a little chirp came from the phone.

"Hello?" Marianne answered. Her eyes flung open in fear. Bog noticed and stepped closer to the mirror to hear better.

"Dawn what's going on slow down. Tell me what's going on." Marianne said reassuringly. She paced the floor she one shot words like "ok" "uhuh" "and?" Then she stopped dead in her tracks she was facing the mirror eyes wide. "WHAT! Roland is on his way here! Why? I'm never getting back with him no matter what he does!" She screamed and started pacing again. "Ok Dawn thanks for telling me i will take care of it. No dawn i wont kill him...beat him up yes...i will... Bye." She hung up the phone. Bog clutched the edges of the mirror. His mother looked confused.

"Who's Roland?"

"Marianne's ex boyfriend...the one who made her forget about me in the first place." He growled out.

"Ok so he is a past fling nothing to worry about right?"

"Oh i can tell there is something to worry about alright that face she made isn't something something she would do if it wasn't something to take to lightly. Something is wrong."

"Bog?" Marianne asked.

"Ah...Marianne hi..."

"How long have you been there..."

"Long enough to hear your ex is coming to your house." His mother chimed in.

"Who?"

"My mother..."

"Griselda anyways, what's going on? What is the problem?"

"My ex fiancé is on his way to my house to try to win me over. He is really full of himself and doesn't know the word 'no' he will do about anything to have me back." She said looking out the window of her bedroom, sighing softly murmuring dryly. "Speak of the devil..." She turned back to them. "Don't worry guys i will take care of this." She said cracking her knuckles and walked out of the room.

"Be careful Marianne!" Bog yelled out not noticing the tips of his finger poking through the mirror. But his mother did.

"If something goes wrong help her you will know what to do. Just believe in your feelings for her son I will be right back." She quickly walked away and out of the room. Bog wasn't paying any attention to her just at the empty room.

Marianne opened the front door right before Roland had a chance to knock. He had a cheap bouquet of flowers in his hand his gold locks shining in the sunlight smiling his charming smile.

"Buttercup..."

"What the hell Roland, what do you not understand from 'i do not want to see you again' hmm? Does it mean oh yeah come to my house unexpected."

"I've come to win your back babe, i know what i did was wrong but you can forgive me right?" He stepped forward.

"No. You cheated on me on my wedding day do you really think that's really forgivable? Leave Roland, before you make more of a fool of yourself." She stepped back about to slam the door but his steel toe boots stopped the door. She looked up at him eyes widen as he forced the door open and stepped in.

"You know i did a lot for your Marianne, i took you away from your childish acts, did your father a favor and asked you to marry me, and in return you leave me on MY wedding day. I'm not the bad guy here. You are." He had a smug look on his face. Fist clenched she punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back rubbing his mouth eyes looking menacing. "Since you threw the first punch...my turn babe cakes" he growled out swinging a punch she turned so he would punch her shoulder. Gasping she grabbed her now dead arm.

"Roland!" She screamed.

"What my sweets...why don't you want me back? I was always good to you and this is how you repay me? Is it someone else?" He asked walking forward, her eyes shot up stairs then back to him. "So it is someone else hmm? I will just have to kill him." Marianne ran up the stairs, Roland hot on her track grabbing a fist full of her shirt dragging her down to her knees. Looking behind her she reared back kicking him in the jaw and scrambled to her feet and ran to her room slamming the door and locking it. She was panting hard grabbing her injured arm wincing in stood there hearing a bunch of ruckus then a bang came like a body falling to the ground. Then his eyes widen as Marianne ran into her room and slamming the door closed and locking it bracing her self against. Eyes full of rage he saw the big bruise on her arm. Her brow was knitted together.

"I didn't expect him to fight back..." She whimpered softly as the door rattled from Roland slamming his fists against it. Marianne gasped turning around walking away from the door. " Roland...leave now I've called the cops! Their on their way now!" Her voice trembling at every slam.

"Now sweet cheeks you know I can't do that. I have to win you back." He said charmingly then slammed into the door again. Now he was using his whole body to slam into the door. The door was about to break Marianne stepped back more. The door finally gave into his weight and slammed open. Grinning his signature grin he whipped his hair out of his face. "If I can't have you Marianne no one else can." He started to walk growled digging his nails into the mirror watching the scene in front of him.

"Marianne! Get out of there!" He screamed. Marianne turned her head towards him then back to Roland.

"Oh is that the man who stole you away? Good i will go after him after i kill you." Roland advanced more reaching out grabbing Marianne's bad arm making her scream in pain. That did it. Bog's self control switch switched off. Stepping onto the table stepped into the mirror walked through it like a swimmer stepping out of the pool. Gripping the sides of the mirror he towered over the two. His dark blue eyes narrow his teeth barred like a wild animal. Roland looked in horror as he let go of Marianne. "Your in love with his monster, Marianne you could have done so much better."

Bog growled low looking to the side seeing the one thing that could do anything in this situation. Grabbing the red bat in his hand which made it look like a dolls toy. He stepped forward along side Marianne swinging back and swung forward will so much force that Roland slammed against the apposing wall. Marianne gasped looking up at Bog she only came up to the top of his stomach.

"Nice swing!" She exclaimed.

"I learned from the best." He chuckled. Both of their heads shot back to Roland who was cursing up a storm.

"You...will...not have her!"

"Wanna see me try girly man!" Bog wrapped his arms around her watching for her bad arm and stepped back to the mirror and fell back into the mirror right before Roland punched it shattering the mirror. Bog landed hard on his back on the stone floor his head smacking against the stone. Groaning loudly he felt wait on his stomach and chest. Eyes widen with shock there lays a winged Marianne. She had violet colored butterfly wings that was draped behind her. "It worked?" Bog gasped thinking he might be suffering from a cacusion he looked over her at the mirror that was shattered. Looking down at the woman in front of him he timidly ran a clawed hand over her head through her hair then slightly over her new wings that twitched from the touch. "M...Marianne? Hey...wake up." He said softly. He head bobbed slightly as she looked up slightly her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She reached up grabing her head then placed her hand on his chest pushing up slightly. Unsure what has happened she looked around the area. Then down at the man under her. He was propped up on his elbows innocent eyes looking her over with a blush on his gray cheeks. She gasped flinging her self off of him landing on her butt her legs wide apart unlady like to top that.

"Wh..what...where am...i what happened!" Marianne turned her head to the mirror that was shattered then she looked back at him. "D..did you pull me through the mirror?" Bog nodded his head sitting up finally and helped her to her feet. Her legs wobbled slightly as she braced her self on him. Looking over her shoulder she saw what was weighing her down. She had wings that were like butterfly wings. Turning in circles trying to get a better look at them she flipped them open. Both of their jaws went slack at how beautiful they were. Flapping this gently she started to levitate off the ground. She gasped laughing lightly flapping them faster in her excitement she lost control and collided into bogs arms.

"Now now you just got your wings you don't want to hurt yourself." He chuckled. He looked down at her as she looked at his wings. They twitched from the attention. She looked up at him their eyes locked. She smiled lightly.

"Thank your for saving me..."

"Uhh... It's no problem...i couldn't just stand there and watch you get hurt."

"But how did you go through the mirror i thought you couldn't get through."

"I'm not to sure myself but...I'm glad it let me through to you." He said softly brushing his knuckles over her blushy cheeks. He couldn't tare his eyes away from her beauty. Unknowingly he started to lean down his eyes closing slowly. She leaned up meeting him halfway for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other they both gasped then they settled against each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms went around her waist and her back. They pulled back gasping for breath. "I've wanted...to do that for so long." He whispered holding her close. She blushed holding him back.

"I'm sorry i forgot about you for all those years.."

"It's ok...i have you now...and thats all that matters now."

"Oh goody your lady friend is here now. When shall i start planning the wedding?" Griselda spoke from the doorway.


End file.
